The Diary of Clare Bear
by sassyboots4
Summary: this is story completely from the perspective of Clare Edwards. this story explores Clare's highschool at Degrassi. it explore Clare's experiences with love, heartbreak,death and anything in between.R and R plz.help plz. on hiatus until i get reviews.
1. November 7th, 2009

Nov. 7th /09

Dear Diary,

Today was not a good day. Today was a very bad day. In fact today was the worst day of my life! Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating, but on a scale of bad days, 1 being the worst, this one was most definitely in my top 3. Today started out wonderful. I woke up, walked over to my desk, picked up my pre planned wardrobe for the day, did my makeup, curled my hair, brushed my teeth, ate my usual bowl of lucky charms and started the ordinary, everyday trek to Degrassi High. As soon as I walked into Degrassi, my best friend, Ali Bhandari, practically tackled me in the hallway. She then began to babble on about some new boy, as usual, a transfer from Carling High… Lou…Stew… um…FLU! Yeah, that's it! * rolls eyes at self* sorry diary, my brain is kind of fried from everything that happened today. Anyways, Ali continued to drone on and on about " Flu" all the way to media emersion, where took our respective places in front of our computers and waited for the morning announcements. Cafeteria closed Friday, bring lunch or starve… band tryouts Tuesday after school…some idiot spray painted " IM AN IDIOT" on the school, any details see Principal Simpson… emergency basketball practice after school… blah blah blah…but then I thought, "WAIT! KC and I were supposed to go to the movies after school!." As you already know diary, KC and I have been having more and more fights about smaller and smaller things, I mean, yesterday, we got into a fight because I asked him why he liked the colour blue. I mean if that's not stupid, I have no idea what is. Anyways, KC chalked It up to not having spent enough time with each other lately. And me being me, agreed right away. I totally wanted to believe that time was the only reason we were going downhill, but deep down I knew. I mean ive seen the glances, the subtle touches, the exclusion. But ill be damned if I let Jenna get in the way of me and KC! Anyways, off topic again. I was thinking that I meant more to KC than basketball, but as soon as I saw him digging through our locker, our eyes met and I knew that he was about to choose basketball over our special time together. And as soon as he said it, I knew that I was not at the top of his list. I got mad, he got mad…long story short, Im not suure if I still have a boyfriend. Yepp, that's how good my day went diary. Just freakin' peachy! Anyways, must go eat, if I can manage not to vomit it up in 10 minutes. But tomorrow is the moment of truth. Im going to confront KC about everything. Basketball, quality time, basketball, Jenna * shudder* and how we feel about each other. Should be a fun conversation * rolls eyes once again* Good night Diary, details tomorrow.

Clare Edwards 3


	2. November 8th, 2009

Nov. 8th/09

Dear Diary,

Okay Diary, remember how I said yesterday was on my " Top 3 Worst Days of Life" list? scratch that. Nothing I have ever experienced in my life could compare to what I experienced today. I went to school today expecting a confrontation. I was sick and tired of coming second in his life and I wanted us to change or to make a change. I wanted to get everything out on the table… basketball, missed dates, exclusion… Jenna. I was expecting raised voices, a few harsh words, but what I wanted, no, what I **needed was to talk to my boyfriend. No distractions, no complications, nothing, just us and our feelings. So last night, after dinner, I emailed KC a lunch invite, telling him we had some things to work out. H e emailed me back and said " yes… we do." I thought he just meant we had some things to straighten out, until I began my walk to The Dot after Spanish with Ali. She had insisted she come with me after I told her what was going on. Ali promised she would stay a fair distance away from me and KC and give us time to talk, but if I knew Ali at all, she would be within earshot. Anyways, on our way to The Dot, Ali was babbling about Drew, formerly known as " Flu", and his dreamy eyes, but I wasn't listening. I was singing " somebody to love" quietly to myself and thinking about KC and our impending conversation. Nobody knows that I love to sing, except my sister Darcy and our church congregation. Oh my god, way off topic! Anyways, Ali and I rounded the corner an approached the door to TH DOT. As Ali opened the door, she continued to talk about Drew and how much of a geek Dave was, and completely missed the scene in front of us. I swear to god Diary, and I usually don't do that, if my jaw wasn't hinged to my face, it would have been firmly implanted in the marble flooring. My heart was beating out of my chest, breaking as I watched the scene in front of me play out. The dull roar in my ear, also known as Ali, began to die down as she realized I wasn't talking, moving or even blinking. I was, however, aware of the shock sliding into place on the darker-skinned girls face as she slowly turned around to see what had me speechless. What had my heart separating in my chest do you ask Diary? Oh I don't know, possibly the fact that KC and Jenna were sucking face in the middle of the freaking coffee shop! It wasn't even like it was a little peck, this was a full on tonsil hockey match in the middle of The Dot. After that was a blur. I dully remember Ali calling KC and Jenna a few choice words, uttering the words I couldn't bare to say myself, "we are SOOO over!", and gently escorting me back to Degrassi and into the girls room where the events of the last 15 minutes finally caught up with me and I proceeded to cry all over Ali's beautiful top. The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly. I swear I didn't learn a thing, I just couldn't focus. I kept thinking about what happened at the coffee shop. How could he hurt me like this? Gosh Diary! Am I really that bad of a girlfriend? What does Jenna have that I don't? don't answer that…I'm sure even a book could see. Anyways, it been a long day, I better get to bed…goodnight Diary.**

**Clare Edwards 3**


	3. Authors Note

Hi to all my readers! I am very disappointed to say that if I don't get some reviews im going to take as an indication that you do not like the story and stop posting so, until I get reviews I will not post anymore of this story.


End file.
